Sour candy
by 00EmotionallyHelpless00
Summary: This has fetish in chapters so if you don't like it please don't read Dark!South KoreaXNew PrussiaXSouth Korea and no insulting or anything I won't accept that kind of comments, you read it with your own responsibility. Others: Enjoy
1. Dark Room

He woke up. The silver haired Prussian woke up from a dark, cold room. There was a smell of metal in his nose. Besides that, he knew he wasn't home. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he tried to stand up, which proved to be impossible, since he was handcuffed to the wall.

"Eh?" He started to shake a little. It was slightly cold, but he shivered, 'cause he was starting to get afraid of the fact of being alone in a cold room with only boxers on.

Soon a door made a loud screech, which made the silverette jump. "Looks like you're awake" The voice was dark, but there was a little familiarity in it. 'Korea?' New Prussia thought.

No it wasn't Korea, it was…

The dark character soon turned into someone familiar to South Korea, but it was the second player version of him. He had dark brown but little reddish eyes and a knife sticking a little out of his sleeve. It was placed on his arm with a binding. As he smirked, his white fangs showed themselves, with a little dry blood on the tips of each of 'em.

"Who… Who are you?" The Prussian backed against the wall shaking.

"Oh? The little kitty is afraid?" He walked closer to the Prussian and kneeled down to his level. "Am I really that scary?" Then he moved closer to peck The albino's forehead which made Gilbert blush and glare at the Korean "DON'T TOUCH ME!". Surprisingly he obeyed the silverette and backed off a little.

The Korean looked at the handsome Prussian up and down.

Gilbert blushed more, but he gathered his courage. "Why am I here? Where's…"

"…Korea?" The 2p continued. "I'm right here" he smirked. After those words Gilbert began to tell himself it was only a dream inside his head.

Im Yon Suu sat down next to the Prussian and chuckled darkly. "Why do you look so scared? I'm not going to kill you"

"You raped me before! I never forgave you for that!" He snapped at the Korean only making him chuckle. "Why should I care?" He smirked widely moving closer to the silverette and breathing against his neck. "When I have you right here".

Gilbert glares at him " where's my clothes?! Why am I chained? Why am I in my boxers?!". "So it'll be easier for me to do what I wanted~" He licked his lips looking lustily at the Prussian. Gilbert looked horrified. " w..what do you mean?...". He only chuckled and moved to sniff GJ's neck "I want you, that's what".

"N...no!"

"Yes"

He bit down to Gilbert's neck drawing little blood, while moving his hand closer to Gilbert's exposed chest.

Gilbert kicked the 2P! in his face causing the 2p! to fall on the floor.

"I am the last Prussian to be born in Prussia! I a pure and clean so keep your fucking hands off me!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

Ignoring the threat from the angry Prussian the 2p! rose from the ground with a bruise on his cheek. He clearly looked really pissed, since his eyes were more of the color of red than brown. This made Gilbert gulp in fear and back slightly against the wall.

The Korean stood up and moved back closer to Gilbert. "Tch... stubborn, huh?". Gilbert was afraid, but slightly curious of the 2p's next move.

The Korean reached up to a shelf and took out something black. "W...what's that?! What are you gonna do?!". The black thing turned out to be a whip. "I'm gonna punish you, since you didn't do as I said". Gilbert panicked. " nooooo! It's gonna hurt!". He had this scary aura around him as he chuckled darkly while sitting next to the prussian and moving Gilbert on his lap.

Gilbert wiggled and wiggled to get loose but Yon Suu was stronger and kept him in place, uncuffed the handcuffs and slammed Gilberts hands on the floor on top of each other keeping them there by stabbing his knife through them.

Gilbert's yell of pain echoed in the room.

Although the scream hurt Yon Suu, he still rose the whip high in the air and spanked Gilbert hard. The Prussian kept yelling out as the Korean repeated the movement multiple times making sure he was the boss here.

Gilbert started to cry and was thankful his boxers where still on since they soften the blows a little

"You understand now that you're a captive and if you do anything" he dropped the whip and took out his knife pressing it against Gilberts neck "You can't even imagine what I **can** do".

Gil nodded in defeat.

The 2p's smirk returned and he took the knife slowly and painfully out of Gilbert's hands sitting on him "good"

"So what are you gonna do now? Rape me? Hurt me even more? Make me your slave..?" Gil asked angrily.

He licked the blood from the knife. "I thought of raping you, but instead of just doing that, now that you began to talk about slaves" The Prussian's bloody red eyes widened in fear , "no! Noooo! I rather be raped then be a slave!" "How about both?" Yon Suu smirked widely now lying on his stomach on Gilbert. " nooooo! Please no!" The silverette was crying now.

Yon Suu went closer to his ear and whispered "you're so cute when you cry out like that" He licked the ear moving his knee to the 1p's crotch

Gilbert cried as he wished he would wake up from his nightmare. The Korean rose a little and turned Gil on his back below himself. He looked slightly seriously at Gil's miserable face.

Gilbert was scared and the scars on his back where visible. The 2p had seen them. The 2p changed back to 1p as he saw his loved one being so hurt. Gilbert cried and cried

He hit Korea in the face

With his fist

Gilbert heard the more familiar voice of 1p Korea as The Korean yelled falling to the floor and passing out.


	2. Message from the writer

**I'm not really sure why the last chapter isn't reviewed so much, could be 'cause of the fetish or 'cause many people don't even know who New Prussia is, but he's my really good friend's OC and 2p!Korea is my OC but he is not in any kind of relationship with New Prussia, he's just interested in him and might sometimes turn 1p!Korea into 2p when he wants but usually he can be turned back normal with few ways that might show up in this story.**

**Of course I'm continuing this till the end, I'm writing this with my friend ;P I just don't have an exact schedule of doing so, because I have school and sh*t.**

**So hope you enjoy this :3**

**~00EmotionallyHelpless00~**


End file.
